Autoestima
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Dicen que las palabra a veces pueden ser más dañinas que la peor de las armas. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER : ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de ChiNoMiko**

 **Estoy más feliz que una perdiz, ¡y es que por fin me he quitado de encima toda la investigación del TFG! Y para celebrarlo, en lugar de irme por ahí a dar vueltas (hace demasiado calor y como que paso) he decidido dejar esto por aquí.**

 **La idea me vino a la cabeza mientras contestaba a un debate en un foro de CdM sobre el apodo que Castiel le da a Sucrette. Y no pude evitar pensar que, si bien en el juego ella no se lo toma demasiado mal, sí puede darse el caso de que alguien pueda sentirse herido ante tales palabras; cada persona es un mundo. Y así surgió esto.**

 **NOTA : no soporto el nombre de Sucrette, literalmente me suena a "azucarada". Y la verdad, no trago las cursilerías, por eso he decidido renombrar al personaje como Sue (y de primer nombre Mary, okno)**

* * *

Los rayos de sol caían con fuerza sobre los jardines, presagiando el verano. Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el curso, a Sue de hecho le daba la impresión de que hubiera comenzado el día previo, a pesar de que ya tocaba a su fin. En cierto modo se alegraba del comienzo de los días libres, del final de la presión de los estudios, pero por otro lado también le producía cierta congoja dejar de ver a sus amigos durante las vacaciones. Sabía que no iban a pasar mucho sin reunirse, pues antes o después uno acabaría llamando al otro para al final quedar unos cuantos aunque solo fuera para dar una vuelta, pero no sería lo mismo que cuando se veían día tras día en el instituto. El verano siempre era un punto y seguido en ese tipo de relaciones, y ella lo sabía.

Se apartó el corto cabello negro de la cara, notando como algunos mechones se pegaban a su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto calor? Era lo que peor llevaba de esa época del año, el calor asfixiante, la sensación de la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, e incluso alguna que otra noche de insomnio por las altas temperaturas. Resignada a tener que pasar los próximos tres meses como si fuera un trozo de carne en el asador, se quitó la fina camisa que llevaba, quedándose solo con la camiseta interior que esa mañana había tenido la ocurrencia de ponerse.

Caminó hacia el interior del edificio, buscando refugiarse en el frescor de los pasillos. Había llegado unos minutos antes, de modo que quizás aprovechaba para pasarse por el comedor y comprarse alguna botella de agua. Normalmente en los días de tanto calor los docentes eran algo más comprensivos y permitían a los alumnos beber algo durante las clases, siempre que no fueran latas de refresco o similares. Las botellas de agua o de bebidas isotónicas se convertían en algo muy socorrido para intentar luchar contra el sopor que invadía el cuerpo cuando las temperaturas apretaban en aquellas clases ya recalentadas.

Se puso en marcha, caminando con tranquilidad, cuando sin previo aviso una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

─Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿En serio te has atrevido a ponerte esa camiseta? Te hace todavía más... ¿cómo definirlo? Tabla.

Sue no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quien era su interlocutor. En todo el instituto sólo había una persona que tuviera esa "obsesión" por llamarlo de algún modo con su busto.

─Déjame en paz, Castiel ─permaneció de espaldas al chico pelirrojo, sin dignarse a mirarle. No quería tener que ver su sonrisa burlona, bastante tenía ya con sus palabras.

─¿Acaso he dicho algo que no sea cierto? ─el chico no pudo evitar soltar una risita, haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño levemente, apretando los labios.

Sue deseó poder decirle a aquel tipo cuatro cosas, ser como una de esas chicas a las que los comentarios sobre su cuerpo no le importaran demasiado. Sin embargo, era incapaz de ello, porque como bien había dicho aquel idiota, sus palabras no dejaban de ser ciertas.

A su memoria regresó la sesión de compras con Rosalya la tarde anterior. Ambas habían quedado después de las clases, más por insistencia de ella que de Sue, y al final acabaron dando vueltas por aquel enorme centro comercial que había a las afueras y que a ella tanto parecía gustarle.

 _─Deberías probarte este bikini_ _─Rosalya apareció ante ella, sujetando un bikini de color rojo y que parecía hecho con simples retales de tela. Sue lo miró fijamente, no del todo convencida. Le daba la impresión de que esa prenda no era algo que fuera a favorecerla, y como tal se lo hizo saber a su amiga._

 _─No me sentaría bien ─murmuró, revisando algunos bañadores por si encontraba alguno que le gustara. De momento no había visto ninguno, pero no perdía la esperanza._

 _─¿Por qué piensas eso? ─la chica no pensaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente ─Pruébatelo, anda; no pierdes nada. Además creo que el rojo te favorece._

 _Con aire resignado, Sue tomó la prenda, entrando sola en el probador. Colocó el bikini en el gancho que había en el habitáculo para sostener la ropa mientras la gente se cambiaba y lo observó con cierto temor. ¿Se atrevería a ponérselo? Le daba miedo que la prenda no le sentara bien. Pero era consciente de la presencia de Rosa fuera del probador, impaciente por ver cómo le sentaba, y si a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había escapatoria posible._

 _Intentó no pensar en nada mientras se cambiaba. Quizás hasta tenía suerte y le sentaba bien, la esperanza era lo último que debía perderse, ¿no? Sin embargo, cuando ya se hubo puesto el dichoso bikini y tuvo que enfrentarse a su imagen en el espejo, se le vino el mundo encima._

 _Le dio la impresión de que la chica que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo era una niña que se hubiera puesto la ropa de su madre. Sólo tenía ojos para la zona del escote, que en lugar de resaltar como había visto que sucedía en los catálogos de ropa de baño o incluso en las imágenes publicitarias de las tiendas, estaba casi tan lisa como la tapa de un libro. Su madre siempre le decía que no se preocupara, que aún tenía que seguir creciendo, y que de todos modos, su feminidad no se encontraba en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse mal._

 _─¿Estás ya? ─la voz de Rosalya sonaba impaciente, pero Sue no se movió ─¡Vamos, quiero ver cómo te queda...!_

 _Pero la morena no salió del probador, ni siquiera contestó. Se mordió el labio para evitar llorar de frustración, empezando a quitarse la maldita prenda con la mayor rapidez posible. No pensaba salir de allí con semejantes pintas, bastante tenía con verse ella haciendo semejante ridículo._

 _─Me queda pequeño ─mintió de forma no muy convincente cuando salió del habitáculo y Rosa casi se abalanzó sobre ella._

 _─Por favor Sue, no empieces otra vez con el tema del pecho. Tienes un cuerpo bonito, ¿qué más da eso? Fíjate en..._

 _Pero ella no quería fijarse en nadie, ni quería escuchar la charla de su amiga. Sólo quería irse de allí lo más deprisa posible y olvidarse del bikini de una vez._

Las palabras de Castiel sumadas a aquel recuerdo tan reciente habían tenido un efecto bastante devastador en ella. Apretó el paso, avanzando pasillo abajo y entrando en el aula de forma automática, como buscando un refugio.

* * *

La última clase de la mañana había sido la de educación física. Durante toda la hora habían jugado al voleibol por equipos, ganando el formado por Priya y Nathaniel. Ella no tuvo tanta suerte; le tocó hacer equipo con Armin y ninguno de los dos era precisamente un buen atleta. Fueron eliminados en la primera ronda, pero al menos pudo entretenerse observando jugar a los demás. En los deportes ella prefería ser espectadora a jugadora.

Cuando la hora finalizó, todos los alumnos fueron hacia los vestuarios para quitarse los sudados uniformes de gimnasia antes de volver a casa. Sue normalmente era de las primeras en salir de los mismos, pero aquel día se tomó su tiempo hasta que todas las chicas hubieran abandonado la sala, dejándola sola.

Caminó hacia los espejos, vestida solamente con sus pantalones cortos y la camiseta de tirantes que usaba para hacer deporte. Al haber sido eliminada tan pronto apenas había sudado, por lo que podía ir a casa llevando esa prenda, más fresca que la que había escogido al salir de casa. Sin embargo, el hecho de ir más fresquita empezó a perder importancia cuando vio su reflejo. Le pasó como el día previo, en el espejo le dio la impresión de ver a una niña vestida con ropas que no eran suyas. ¿Por qué la genética había tenido que ser tan jodidamente _troll_ con ella? Por mucho que su madre la intentara animar con las típicas frases, a Sue todo aquello le parecían palabras vacías. Ella sólo veía que su cuerpo no se correspondía con la idea que tenía del mismo. No pedía ser la más guapa de todas, ni tampoco el clásico "tipo de infarto". Simplemente quería tener cuerpo de mujer, de lo que era, en lugar de seguir teniendo aspecto de niña.

─¿Qué haces ahí sola? ─inquirió alguien desde fuera del vestuario.

 _"Oh no, Castiel otra vez no"_ pensó Sue, reconociendo al instante la voz de su interlocutor.

─¿Acaso te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer? ─la chica recogió sus cosas lo más rápidamente que pudo y salió al pasillo con la vista clavada en el suelo. Temía un nuevo comentario por parte del chico, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca pasaba por alto la oportunidad de soltarle el chascarrillo correspondiente.

─A mi me da igual lo que hagas, pero hoy me toca a mi cerrar los vestuarios y tengo prisa por irme a casa, de modo que me molesta el hecho de que quieras quedarte admirándote en el espejo. ¿O acaso estabas buscándote alg...? ─las últimas palabras se helaron en los labios del chico cuando ella alzó los ojos hacia él, llenos de lágrimas. La chica arrugó la nariz, como si intentara con ese gesto evitar ponerse a llorar.

─Déjame en paz de una vez, ¿vale? ─aunque su voz temblaba, sonaba al mismo tiempo molesta ─¿Te crees muy gracioso haciendo ese tipo de comentarios sobre mi cuerpo, o simplemente es que eres así de estúpido? ¡Estoy harta de tener que soportar tus malditos chistes sobre mi pecho, tu maldito mote, todo!

─Sólo eran bromas ─contestó el aludido con acidez, respuesta que no agradó del todo a Sue.

─Pues tus bromas duelen. Sí, ya sé que tengo el pecho plano, ya sé que parezco una tabla de planchar y que mi asqueroso cuerpo parece más el de una niña que el de una joven de mi edad. Me sé todos esos comentarios, no hace falta que tú me los repitas, ya me los digo yo.

Echó a andar con aire decidido, intentando conservar la dignidad que aún podía quedarle después de aquel numerito. Notó cómo el corría tras ella y lograba aferrarla del brazo con más fuerza de la esperada. Trató de tirar, de librarse del agarre, pero él era más fuerte.

─¡Suéltame de una vez! ─Sue tiró con todas sus fuerzas, sin obtener resultado alguno.

─No vuelvas a decir eso de ti misma ─el tono de su voz la dejó quieta en el sitio, paralizada por la sorpresa. ¿Castiel siendo amable por una vez? Si después de eso no se acababa el mundo, era un milagro ─Tu cuerpo ni es asqueroso ni parece el de una niña.

─Pues bien que me lo recuerdas a diario. Lástima que no tenga el cuerpo de Debrah, ¿no? ─le espetó la chica. A pesar de el cambio de actitud radical del pelirrojo, no podía olvidar la sarta de comentarios que le había dedicado día sí y día también. Logró soltarse de su agarre por unos pocos segundos, pero en seguida notó como él volvía a sujetarla. Notó como la aferraba más fuerte, casi haciéndole daño, tal vez por mencionar a aquella chica. Sue admitía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero estaba tan harta que en cierto modo le dio igual.

Sintió como tiraba de ella hacia él hasta que ambos estuvieron cerca, muy cerca. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los dos con los ceños fruncidos.

─Grábate esto en la memoria porque sólo te lo pienso decir una vez: tú le das mil vueltas a esa ─masculló el pelirrojo antes de besarla con cierta brusquedad, pillando a Sue completamente desprevenida. A la chica le costó unos segundos reaccionar, y quizás la sorpresa la hizo empujar contra él para apartarle.

─¿¡Pero se puede saber qué haces!? ─no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría. Primero la insultaba, luego la retenía tratando en cierto modo de disculparse y ahora la besaba casi a la fuerza.

Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por el rostro del chico.

─No se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerte callar ─dijo como toda respuesta, haciendo que Sue se encontrase a punto de perder los estribos. Pero en el fondo admitía que, a pesar de su brusquedad, a pesar de la rudeza de la situación, su corazón latía más deprisa de lo normal.

Castiel la observaba, aún sin liberar su muñeca. Aunque antes se tragaría un bote de tinta que decirlo en voz alta, lo cierto era que Sue le gustaba en su totalidad, a pesar de sus burlas. Pero eso se lo llevaría a la tumba; le gustaba demasiado hacerla rabiar. Cuando se sonrojaba siempre era adorable.

* * *

 **Admito que no soy muy fan de escribir sobre Castiel porque es el chico que más me cuesta comprender de todo el juego. No sé la opinión que tendréis, si he de ser sincera no estoy segura de haber sido fiel a su personalidad, aunque he intentado ceñirme al canon lo máximo posible.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, dadle amor al botoncito. Si tengo muchos reviews subiré ya mismo otro one shot, esta vez con Lysandro.**

 **...lo acabaré subiendo igualmente, pero venga, un poco de mimos no hacen daño a nadie.**


End file.
